


So Long And Goodnight

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Helena - Freeform, MCR, Oneshot, Song fic, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Based off the song "Helena" by MCR.Reader and Spencer are going through a tough time in their relationship. They go out to a karaoke bar and reader picks out a song to sing that breaks them both down.





	

It just... Happened... 

The tension. Oh the tension. They would rarely talk. And if they did it, was short. Spencer still lived at his girlfriend's house, but it didn't mean he liked coming home. Lately they've been getting into arguments over anything and everything. Were they finally getting sick of each other? Were they already done with each other? 

They've both tried to rekindle the flame they use to have, but it always failed. Either by him cancelling because of a case or they get into a fight beforehand and call it off. They tried so hard, they really did. Maybe it wasn't worth the fight anymore..? 

Spencer didn't let his home and relationship problems affect his work, but everyone knew. They just knew without being told. The sympathetic looks when it was time to go home, inviting him to go out with them so he could stave off going home for a few more hours. Spencer didn't need their pity. It was his business and his love life, the only people who should be in it is him and (y/n). 

Something was different today, however. The whole team, Hotch included, were inviting him and (y/n) out to a karaoke bar. Hopefully to get smashed to a drunken cover of "Fruit Salad" by the Wiggles. (Y/n) used a little more makeup than usual to cover up the tears she cried the previous night when Spencer said he was sleeping on the couch. She dressed down in a baggy sweater and jeans, just content with getting hammered and hopefully talking somethings out with an equally drunk Spencer.  
\----  
Just as expected, the minute they walked into the bar they heard someone screaming the lyrics to "What Makes You Beautiful" by 1D. It was only 10pm but this person—or was it two?— was already stumbling on stage, drunk, while everyone laughed at him. He seemed happy with it and continued on with the song with his buddy. Ok so there was two people. 

(Y/n) smiled at the two. Even if they were friends and drunk as shit, they were still having a fun time just being together, no matter who was watching. 

She shook herself out of her thoughts as she ordered a jäger bomb, ready to get smashed. Several shots later and (y/n) was on the bus to sad city. The alcohol wouldn't kick in for a while now, so while she waited, she decided to kill some time. 

On stage.  
\----  
Spencer watched her get up and head into the main area of the bar, but he really didn't pay attention as he nursed his 4th beer. His attention only perked when he heard her voice on a mic. 

_Long ago. Just like the hearse, you die to get in again. We are so far from you._

He spun around to see his girlfriend, his one and only girlfriend, singing the lyrics with passion and soul. 

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate. The lives of everyone you know.  
And what's the worst you take. From every heart you break. And like the blade you stain. Well, I've been holding on tonight._

_What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight._

_Came a time. When every star fall brought you to tears again. We are the very hurt you sold._

_And what's the worst you take.  
From every heart you break. And like the blade you stain. Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way. Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend, to leave and then, we'll meet again. When both our cars collide._

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way. Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight_

She was in tears once it was all over, walking off the stage as everyone clapped and cheered for her, requesting an encore. She ignored them as she walked straight over to Spencer and gave him a big tear filled hug. 

"I still want to be together, but I don't know how to do this," she sobbed. 

"Shh, shh. I know. Here, let's get out of this place," Spencer whispered to her as he stood up and led her out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. 

(Y/n) sighed heavily as she sunk into the dirty sidewalk, sniffling the tears away. 

"It's okay to cry.. I will probably, too," Spencer sighed, sitting next to her and putting his head on her shoulder. She rested her head on his and nodded, starting to cry. 

She finally let it all out. All the tension, the confusion, the self hate. She just sat there and cried into his hair, earning some weird looks from people as they noticed that Spencer was crying as well, silently though. 

"I'm so sorry that I've been such a bitch to you," she hiccuped, turning to Spencer and wiping his tears while her eyes stung from the makeup. 

"No no, I was being the bitch," Spencer gulped, reaching out to fix his girlfriend's makeup to minimize the stinging in her eyes. 

"Stop talking yourself down... Let's just both agree that we were pretty shitty to each other," (Y/n) sighed, scooting closer to him. "Can I get a hug?" She asked carefully. She kept her boundaries when people wanted them. Such as Spencer; sometimes he didn't want to be touch and sometimes he would cuddle for hours. She was way to sweet to him and he was an ass to her before. 

"Agreed. And please give me a huge hug," he sniffled, wiping his tears before practically jumping into her arms. She giggled lightly as she squeezed him just right. 

"I'm sorry I didn't ask after I sang... I was too emotional and I should've just asked you," she sighed, burying her head into his shoulder as she gripped his shirt. 

"Don't 'should' yourself. I didn't mind it when you hugged me. In fact, I think I needed it," he smiled, tangling himself in her warm embrace. 

"We'll still have to talk about this, but not now because I'm starting to get a little drunk," (Y/n) promised, pulling away so she could look into his eyes. 

"Of course, and I'm getting pretty drunk, too," Spencer promised back, standing up. He reached his hand out to help her up, which she gladly accepted. 

"Let's go sing Hot Potato," she smiled, leading him back for some karaoke. Spencer laughed as they made their way through the crowd, not knowing if she was serious. 

She was dead serious. And insisted on singing even more songs. And she yelled at the manager for not having the Mulan soundtrack... 

All and all, a pretty successful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Staying a one shot  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> This whole month of October has been full of angst and there's no reason for it omg


End file.
